A prince finds love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is rescued after escaping kidnappers. He is rescued by the princess of Starrina and her parent. While being nursed back to health he and the princess fall in love


chapter 1

Lion-o was out for a ride on his mount. "Today is nice day to be out it sure is lovely day in the meadow." Lion-o said. "I love it out here." he said.

"Look boss it's a teenage boy on a royal mount." a cat said.

"He's the prince you bonehead!" another cat said.

"Both of you be quite I have an idea, the king and queen will be worried if their son doesn't return when we capture him. We will hold him for ransom, make it a big one. Then big riches here we come," the boss said.

"Great idea boss," the first cat said.

"Be quiet Nart," the second cat said.

"Looks whose talking Yolx," Nart said.

"Both of you quiet," the boss said. "He's coming this way let's go," he said.

Lion-o saw the three cats. "What do you three want?" Lion-o asked.

"Not much," Nart said.

The three cat's got closer. "Get away from me or I will blow this whistle and the palace guards will come," Lion-o said.

"They will never hear it, get em boys," the boss said and his lackeys attacked.

Lion-o was beaten up and knocked out and pulled off the mount. The mount startled ran away. "Come on boys let's go," the boss said. They carried Lion-o off.

Tygra saw the mount running up. "Star," Tygra said. The mount was panicking and Tygra grabbed the reins. "Easy girl, easy," he said. "Where's Lion-o?" he asked. He realized something must've happened. He ran inside the palace. The king and queen saw Tygra rush in.

"What's wrong Tygra?" Claudus asked.

"Star Lion-o's mount came back alone," Tygra said. "Lion-o is missing," he said.

"Oh no!" Leona said.

"We organize a search party we won't rest until he is found." Claudius said.

Everyone began their search. Tygra saw a cat that looked unfamiliar. "What are you doing?' Tygra asked.

"I want you to give a message my boss and I have Lion-o," Nart said.

"Release him or we will take him by force," Tygra said.

"I wouldn't do that if any harm comes us the prince will pay the price." Nart said.

"What do you want?' Tygra asked.

"Simple my boss will meet the king when the sunrises and will make his demands if not met the prince will pay the price." Nart said. "If our demands are met he will be released unharmed." he said.

Tygra ran off to tell Claudus. "We got to get him back, I will beat them and take him back." Claudius said.

"Father don't they said they would hurt Lion-o if we try to do that," Tygra said.

"What?" Claudus said.

"Their boss wants to meet with you, they will make their demands then," Tygra said. "If their demands are met he will be released," he said.

"We have no choice." Leona said.

Lion-o was at the kidnappers hideout. He was beaten up pretty badly and he had to get out of there. He managed to give them slip and ran out.

"Boss he's gone!" Yolx said.

"Whose gone?' Nart asked.

"The prince you ninny!" Yolx said punching Nart in the head.

"OW!" Nart said.

"Find him he can't get far in his injured state, and besides he can't find his way to Thundera because we are so far out." the boss said. "Let's go," he said.

Lion-o stumbled the forest. A lady who was riding nearby heard groaning. "Whoa boy," she said. The mount stopped and she saw Lion-o walk out. "Help," Lion-o said and collapsed.

"Oh no," she said. Then got off her mount and went over. "He looks hurt bad, we need to take him to palace to be treated." she said. Then picked him up and put him on her mount.

"Come on boy nice and easy." she said.

Her parents saw her come in. "Liosia what happened?" her father asked.

"He's hurt," Liosia said.

"Get the royal doctor," Her father said.

"Yes your majesty," the servant said and ran off.

"Let's take to a room," her mother said.

They got him in to comfy looking bedroom. The doctor came in. "Is he going to be okay?" Liosia asked.

"I believe so princess," the doctor said. He finished treating Lion-o. He came out to talk to Liosia and her parents. "My king and queen and princess, your guest will be fine he just needs some rest and quiet to recover. He should be as right as rain in week." he said.

"Thank you," the king said.

Lion-o was in safe hands. Meanwhile Claudius and Leona were worried about Lion-o.

To be continued.


End file.
